Til Death Do We Part
by KimiMeagan
Summary: Rated T for now; future rating M. Other Marvel tales included. Loki was born female instead of male and thus became Lady Loki. Lives will change, events will be out of place, hearts will break and mend, and futures will be altered. All in the life of a Trickster Goddess. HawkeyexLoki / SabretoothxLoki / HulkxLoki / Slight ThorxLoki / IronManxLoki {End Pairing}
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Now, before we get started, I would like to point out a few simple facts about this story of mine.**

**It's a Lady Loki feature. An alternate universe - similar to Reality 199999, which is the Marvel movie-verse - in which Loki was born female instead of male. SEVERAL pairings will be featured in the story, such as Loki/Clint Barton (Hawkeye), Loki/Bruce Banner (The Hulk), Loki/Tony Stark (Iron Man), and even some rather strange pairings like Loki/Victor Creed (Sabretooth), slight Loki/Wade Wilson (Deadpool) and a VERY small amount of Loki/Thor. That last one is a surprise and not really as explored as the others but I'm sure you'll get what I mean later on.**

**ANYWAY! Back on subject. I'll start off following the Thor movie and I'll gradually carry on from there. Most of the beginning will be near event-for-event from the Thor movie from Loki's point-of-view until I hit a certain point in the movie where I'm sure a female Loki would act different from a male one. As much as I fucking LOVE Loki as a man... I rather enjoy the thought of Loki as a woman in ALL THESE DIFFERENT PAIRINGS!**

**Love. Love. Love.**

**All that being said, I hope you tighten your seat belts, hold onto your hats and glasses, and BRACE YOURSELF for the wonderful, amazing, quirky life of Lady Loki. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything on here, written or otherwise mentioned, save for the general plot of the story. Lady Loki, Loki, the Avengers, the X-Men, Spider-Man, etc. do not belong to me. If they did Tom Hiddleston would have had more screen time in Thor and the Avengers (especially during the point in time when he had Hawkeye under his control...). Oh, and Hawkeye would have had LOTS more screen time too. Poor boy didn't get much action outside of the important parts. Poor Renner...**

* * *

Once… humans knew a simple truth. That they were not alone in this universe. Loki had heard the story numerous times from the All Father - the only story he seemed really willing to tell her and Thor; the story of the Frost Giants - the Jotuns - and of the last great war. How the Jotuns had come from their realm of cold and darkness to create a new ice age of Midgard and how the All Father - Odin Borson - had taken the Asgardian warriors to the world in order to save it. Loki wondered at times what it must have been like to have defeated Laufey's army and claim victory.

What it must have been like to bring peace to not only one world but to many…

When Thor and she were young, their father had told them the story for the first time; the hidden emotions in his tone only adding to the appeal of the tale. He had ended the narrative rather shortly by bringing up the topic of the throne; the topic that seemed destined to haunt the both of them for centuries to come. He had said that only one of them would truly be able to ascend to the throne; but both of them were born to be a king and queen. Loki had known then just as she knew now that there was never a real chance for her to claim the throne of Asgard; it was the job of the firstborn son to take the throne.

Only Thor fit the bill, really. Even if she was born a man, she never would have had a chance either way. There was Thor - proud, powerful, charismatic, golden child Thor Odinson - and then there was her, Loki - quiet, scholarly, liesmith, black sheep Loki Odindottir. He took a path that made it easy for many to follow; she, however, did not. Her gift with magic and sorcery made her more of an outcast amongst her peers than thought possible; regardless of the fact that her mother possessed the same talent.

There was one thing she had learned from her father, from the conversation they had when she and Thor were young, and it was something that didn't seem to stick her older brother as they aged. A wise king - or queen, he had added - never seeks out war; but must always be ready for it. Thor's coronation was inevitable, Loki knew, but there was also a way to see if he was ready for herself before the All Father made a grave mistake. Thor had to be tested by his sister before he ascended the throne since neither of their parents seemed willing to do so.

They did not give her the title of Trickster for naught.

The Great Hall was large, massive, and yet its size did not seem to appear smaller as it was filled with nobles and warriors present for the coronation of the eldest royal child; Odin sat at his throne, his family and Lady Sif on one side of him with the Warriors Three on the other, as the hall was ablaze with cheers and applauds. Thor's gait as he walked through the crowd, throwing his arms up for louder cheers, didn't surprise Loki; he had always known - they had both always known - that only he would be crowned king. Mjolnir clasped tightly in his hand, Thor knelt in front of the steps before the throne; letting the hammer rest in front of him as he removed his helmet to place beside it.

The wink he tossed their mother made her shoot him a look, one he ignored in favor for grinning at Loki instead, before Odin rose from his golden seat and quieted the hall with a single stomp of his scepter: Gungnir. He had never taken his eyes off of Thor since he had entered the hall and as he began to talk Loki could tell why.

"Thor Odinson," The pride spoke in those two words alone made Loki's heart wrench. She knew her plan would ruin the celebration but it needed to be done; her father could see no faults in his eldest son, even when she could, and thought him ready for the responsibility, even when she knew him not to be. Asgard would not last long under the Thunderer's rule, she knew, until he learned what was needed to be a king. "My heir… My firstborn," Loki could hear the All Father choking up a little as he spoke the words and smiled some at the sound.

The love her father held for her brother still amazed her at times; the same way it amazed her when any father showed pride in something his son had accomplished. Her mother was the same; Loki knew it was mostly because of Thor being born male but ignored the tightness in her chest at the thought. The slight guilt she felt for ruining the celebration for her brother, her father, and her mother; it needed to be done, she reminded herself, regardless of her feelings of those of her family. Asgard needed stability from its ruler, not war; which was surely what Thor would give them, considering his ideas of diplomacy.

Most of which just involved him fornicating with the ruler's daughter and her persuading her father into changing his mind… or war. The only things that seemed to fill her brother's mind it seemed: sex and violence. Just what every king should be made of, Loki thought humorlessly.

"So long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star," Odin looked down at the hammer as he spoke; those around him doing the same. "Its power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build." Loki remembered well the day Thor had finally received the hammer; remembered how her brother had acted rather calm and honored to have received it. She also recalled the several walls he had destroyed and the training field he had demolished shortly afterwards; 'getting a feel for the hammer' as he had explained.

"'Tis a fit companion for a king." Odin said shortly, flicking his gaze between Thor and Mjolnir shortly to show his point. Loki understood the description probably better than Thor did.

"I have defended Asgard," Sif and Loki looked away from the hammer to turn back to Odin once more. "And the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms from the time of the great beginning." Loki felt her magic returning to her, a small sliver she had kept away in order to fulfill her task - her test - for Thor; realizing that her test was beginning and that there was no going back on it now. "Though the day has come…" Odin continued his speech, more out of duty than out of a true need to do so; Loki knew that it was trying Thor's patience more than anything else.

"Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" Odin finally asked the question.

"I swear." Thor said it with a straight face, appearing serious for once in his life outside of a dangerous situation.

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?" Odin continued on.

"I swear." Thor's voice was little louder that time, more emotion in it. Loki had a suspicion on what Thor was going to do next.

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the Realms?" Odin asked, as if taking Thor at his word would be enough. Loki knew that it should have been - considering Thor was the more honest of the pair - but also knew that once his temper flared that he would forget about _casting aside his selfish ambitions_ and would think more about what he wanted rather than what would be best.

Loki turned to look at her brother then, knowing that her test was needed more than anyone would think; her face straight and serious, not a single emotions present to belie her intentions. She had perfected the straight face, really.

"I swear!" Thor said it louder than both times before, lifting Mjolnir off the ground and into the air as if wanting to entice cheers to follow his statement to show that he was already the best man for the job. Loki contained her sigh; he wasn't then but he would be.

"Then, on this day, I - Odin All Father - proclaim you…" Odin stopped midsentence, looking off to the side as if seeing something none of them could. Loki realized what he was seeing before anyone else did. "The Frost Giants!" It was a harsh whisper, but it was enough to get people moving. Odin lifted his scepter again and tapped it against the floor, no doubt activating the Destroyer to rid them of the Frost Giants. He then turned his gaze to the Warriors Three and told them to evacuate the hall, ordering Sif to guard the queen as he turned and stepped out of the room; both Thor and Loki were right on his heels. Loki knew what had happened, knew it all too well, but Thor did not and the frustration and anger on his face said it all. Odin said nothing on the way to the underground chambers, his solemn face back into place.

Loki felt bad for the two guards that lay dead in the room but knew they had defended Asgard in ways she could not speak of aloud. They had saved Asgard from a terrible king that would turn the realm they all loved into a wasteland. She sent a silent word to their souls in Valhalla to forgive her for their pain.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!" Thor was the first to speak, turning towards Odin as he did so. The rage was so apparent… his intentions were so clear. Loki's guilt over her test eased just a little at hearing that she was right in carrying it out.

"They have paid, with their lives." Odin replied to the words so simply, it was as if he was talking to them when they were children all over again. Loki - as per usual - was just along for the ride, as the saying went. "The Destroyer did its work, the casket is safe, and all is well." He made it sound like that was the end of things; and on any other occasion it would have been.

However, it was Thor's coronation and Loki suspected the power was getting to her brother already since he refused to back down on the subject.

"All is well?" Thor repeated, his tone not a good one. "They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics -" Thor's argument was sound but misplaced, Loki noted.

"They didn't." Odin interrupted shortly.

"Well, I want to know why!" Thor demanded as if it wasn't obvious enough. They didn't succeed because they were dead, Loki though to herself; not bothering to say the words aloud. She just looked between her father and brother, knowing when they were going to argue as they usually did.

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns."

"He just broke your truce! They know you are vulnerable!" Loki quirked an eyebrow at that, knowing that while Thor's sight was clouded his mind had never been very sharp.

"What action would you take?" A test, a lesson, another way Odin thought to teach Thor how to be a king. Loki knew it wouldn't work.

"March into Jotunheim as you once did. Teach them a lesson." Thor spoke briskly, heatedly, as if going to war with Jotunheim over a few stragglers was the answer to everything. The weight on Loki's heart, the guilt, was lifting the more she saw Thor reacting to her test. She may never rule Asgard, but she would help her brother become the king they all needed him to be. "Break their spirits so they'll never dare try to cross our borders again." Thor continued.

But someone will try, Loki thought to herself; as long as Asgard has enemies, someone will always try to break them.

"You're thinking only as a warrior." Odin spoke, saying everything he needed to in those few words.

"This was an act of war!"

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail." Loki worried for a moment if the All Father had known of her part in it but thought not because of his gaze never faltering from Thor's. She would never have let them leave the vault, really; her magic had been active in the corners of the entrance - which she had gathered back within herself before they had entered.

"Look how far they got!" Thor gestured around the room, mostly to the guards that had fallen.

"We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed." Odin gave his plan simply; it was a good plan, one a good king would think up if he knew what he was doing. Odin had said it perfectly, Thor was thinking only as a warrior… not a king, as he should have been if he wanted the throne.

"As King of Asgard -" Thor had began with a rough bite to his voice.

"But you're not king!" Odin interrupted, raising his voice to silence Thor's beginning growl. "Not yet." He spoke softer when Thor visibly backed down, closing his mouth but keeping his scowl. Odin kept his gaze on him for a moment longer before walking back out of the room, his presence no longer needed. Loki kept her eyes on Thor, however, when their father left; still seeing the trace of rage in him. She knew he would not get over the situation easily.

Thor turned, silent, and walked from the room; beckoning her with one hand to go with him as if she would not. Loki was only really concerned with keeping him away from his hammer until he calmed.

The longer they walked - her now at his side - the more she could see his rage rise. It was a quiet thing, something that was unusual but not unheard of in Thor; it was something Loki had only ever seen whenever one of them got injured - her, Sif, or any of the Warriors Three - and the culprit was not around. He would bottle up his anger until he could find a time to unleash it. It was handy at times and foolish in others.

They had stopped in their rooms, changed out of their ceremonial armor - Loki having done so with the use of her magic, as she did not have a desire to leave Thor for long in his state - before heading to a small dining hall. Sif and the Warriors Three were not present but Thor only walked up to the large table in front of him and - with a roar of anger - flipped it, the food, decorations, and silverware clattering loudly to the ground.

Then after making his mess, he turned from the table and paced to the stairs, taking a seat as he seemed to fight to calm down; she would be the first to say it was never a battle he won easily. Loki walked out from behind the pillar she had rested against and moved closer to her brother slowly, as if approaching a wounded wild animal; her fingers slid against the golden surface as she walked. Thor barely glanced back at her as he shifted in his place, not saying anything until she started walking down the steps to sit at his side.

"It is unwise to be in my company right now, Sister." Thor said, as if Loki had no idea of what had occurred between Odin and him. Loki was never one to listen to warnings, even more so when they were given to her by Thor, and she knew all too well that she was safe from Thor's anger; even if she was sitting rather closely to him. Thor would never hurt her.

"This was to be my day of triumph." Thor began speaking like he usually did when around her, ranting more than conversing. She felt more like a journal, really, than a companion what with the way Thor talked with her, confided in her.

"It'll come." Loki said, her hand reaching out to pat Thor on his knee. She was honest with those words, knew that one day even she would approve of Thor being king and he would be given his glorious day. "In time."

"What's this?" Volstagg breathed as if not accepting the sight had had come into, Sif and the other Warriors Three in similar fazes of surprise.

Loki could see Thor's thoughts churning, could see the way he planned things in his mind visible through his stormy blue eyes, though it didn't happen often. She could feel the eyes of the others on them as Thor sat in quiet contemplation.

"There's nothing you can do about what has happened, Brother," Loki murmured to Thor quietly, gently; her hand still on his knee. "Not without defying Father." She had hoped that it would put those plans in his head out of his mind but Thor just turned towards her silently.

"No, no, no. I know that look." Loki began speaking as Thor rose to his feet; worry was evident on her face. She wanted to tell Thor of her test but she knew her punishment would teach him nothing.

"That's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders." Thor pointed at her as he spoke.

"Thor, it's madness." Loki tried to reason.

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg questioned, having head Loki as he was busy preparing his plate; Loki could see Sif giving it a slightly amused stare from where she continued to sit.

"We're going to Jotunheim." Thor said lowly, just loud enough to be heard by those in the room; Loki continued to give him a concerned look - more worried about the thought than any of them for certain.

"What?" It was spoken through a short laugh. "This isn't like a journey to Earth where you summon a little lightning and thunder, and the mortals worship you as a god." It was Fandral who was speaking, advancing on Thor as he spoke. "This is Jotunheim." It was really all that needed to be said about the place.

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim," Loki knew what Thor was doing and didn't like it one bit. "Defeated their armies and took their Casket." Loki's eyes fell shut as she struggled to rein in the emotion that made its way into her through Thor's disbelieving talk. She ran a hand over her face as she knew that now that Thor had his mind set on something it would be the end of all of them. "We would just be looking for answers." He said it as if he was not expecting to fight.

"It is forbidden!" Sif - Loki thanked the warrior for her presence for once - spoke up, looking at Thor as she said it; stressing that fact. Thor only began to chuckle.

"My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together?" Loki knew the resistance would not last long and wondered just what all she she bring with her to Jotunheim.

"Fandral, Hogun." Thor called out to two of the Warriors Three. "Who led you into the most glorious of battles?" Thor walked between the two as he asked. He stood in front of Hogun at the end, who was quickly taking the prince's side.

"You did." Hogun said; and it was all he needed to say.

"And Volstagg," Thor turned towards the redhead next, "To delicacies so succulent, you thought you'd died and gone to Valhalla?" Thor placed his hand on the man's shoulder, briefly stopping his food preparation.

Volstagg smiled and seemed to recall some past meal. "You did."

"Yes!" Thor clapped his shoulder before turning towards Sif. "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?" Loki could see Sif beginning to smile as Thor crept closer.

"I did."

"True, but I supported you, Sif." Thor conceded. "My friends," Thor glanced back at Volstagg as he put the finishing touches on his rather tall stack of breads, cheeses, and meats. "We're going to Jotunheim." It was final. The Warriors Three and Sif and went to their chambers to retrieve their things and Loki merely shook her head at Thor whenever he turned back towards her.

"Save your breath, Brother, I will go with you." Loki rose to her feet and brushed off the back of her dress as he moved closer to her. "If only to keep you out of the trouble you always seem to find." Thor grinned and went to speak before Loki just waved her hand at him in a dismissal as she left to her own chambers to retrieve her things. Magic needed to be used sparingly now that she was forced to follow Thor into Jotunheim.

A passing guard gave her pause though, and a thought came to mind. Escaping Jotunheim would not be simple - especially since Thor was leading them - and Loki knew well that Thor's very nature would not allow him to return without a fight erupting between him and the Jotuns.

"Guard," Loki called shortly to the man nearest her chambers, beckoning him closer when he turned towards her. He was nervous to approach but did so, keeping his distance.

"Yes, Milady?"

"Tell the All Father that Thor, his companions, and I have gone to Jotunheim." The guard's eyes had widened at the statement. "Be sure that the message reaches him; do you understand me?" The guard opened his mouth to question, to ask why she was telling him before they had left, but one look from her had his jaw snapping shut.

"Yes, Milady." He gave her a look, one that showed that he wasn't sure whether or not to take her at her word, but she dismissed him; knowing he would get word to the All Father now. She entered her room and packed lightly, only taking what she could carry on her person, and donned her armor once more; this set more for battle than for show.

They gathered outside the castle, at the stables, and claimed their horses before riding to the Rainbow Bridge; none speaking as they rode with Thor in the lead, his red cape a beacon for them to follow. Stopping a short way from the Bifrost, just a short ways from Heimdall himself, they all dismounted and approached the Gatekeeper.

"You're not dressed warmly enough." Heimdall spoke shortly as they approached, his gaze remaining in front of him; never focusing on any of them fully.

"Heimdall, may we pass?" Thor questioned the Watcher, his voice making it seem more like an order.

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day." Loki yearned to tell the Watcher about her own paths but remained silent, the dislike the Watcher held for her had been obvious since the day she had included him in one of her little tricks. Her pranks would be discovered easily if he knew where to look for her. "I wish to know how that happened."

Even Heimdall wanted answers, it seemed.

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned." Thor ordered, as if he was king already. Loki thanked the Norns for giving her the presence of mind to tell the guard before she had left for the Bifrost. Heimdall would listen to Thor. "Understand?" Heimdall said nothing and Thor took that as confirmation as they made their way past, the dark-skinned Asgardian looking at Loki for a moment as she walked past with Thor; remaining at his side.

They gathered at one end of the Bifrost chamber as Heimdall walked up the steps to the dais holding the switch; only Heimdall could operate the Bifrost as it was his sword that was the key. Sliding the weapon into place, white lightning crackled about them; bringing the Bifrost to life and making the situation all the more real. The chamber's walls began to spin, warming up and starting the process needed in order for them to jump between the realms.

"Be warned." Heimdall's voice carried over the electricity. "I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, Bifrost will remain closed to you and you'll be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim." His words were more than enough to warn them of what lied ahead and Loki was comforted only by the small fact that even if Thor continued on - like she knew he would - that they would be rescued whether Heimdall thought one way or another. Odin would not allow two of his children to die in Jotunheim.

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg questioned; unease present on his face and that of the others. Just not Thor, who had yet to look away from their destination.

"To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it." Heimdall explained, his voice giving away nothing.

"I have no plans to die today." Thor said with a laugh.

"None do." He spoke back before pushing his sword further in and transporting them all to Jotunheim.

It was a frozen wasteland; sunless with ice covering everything in sight, including the wind that whipped at them. Each of them took a moment to look around the world they had never been upon, the realm they had all only heard stories about; Jotunheim.

Loki only saw another trial placed before her brother; would he be diplomatic and only seek answers to his questions or would he take the warrior's path he lived and fight if his answers were not found or given. Loki could only hope that his choice would not get them killed; Jotuns were not meant to be simply slaughtered like Bilgesnipe, they were not simple soldiers that would bow and answer his questions without problems.

They were Jotuns.

"We shouldn't be here." Hogun voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Let's move." Thor said, taking the lead with Sif and Loki at his sides; both of the women knowing all too well how brash the Thunder God could get and were preparing themselves for the worst.

Walking through Jotunheim was an experience, Loki thought to herself, the foreboding feeling not leaving her as they trekked through the icy wind and snow that howled around them. Above them was nothing but black and below them, between the cracks in the land and past the cliffs, there was nothing but black. The only light given to them seemed to come from the glow the white snow gave off. That alone seemed to lead them on their way.

The more the wind seemed to howl and beat at them, the colder they became; Fandral tugging the furs of his cloak closer to himself, Sif tugged at her hood more to cover her face, even Hogun and Volstagg pulled their extra layers closer to preserve what little heat they had left in them. Only Thor and Loki showed no outward signs of being cold, though Loki could feel a chill hit her whenever the wind struck across her face ruthlessly.

Only then…

The castle they came upon was black like the sky above it, nothing at all like the palace of Asgard they had just come from. Loki could feel the eyes of the Frost Giants upon them, could feel their icy gazes, and wished for nothing more than to leave the realm and put its cold grips out of her mind.

"Where are they?" Sif questioned, glancing at Thor.

"Hiding," was Thor's answer, "As cowards always do." Loki turned to him with another worried look. Thor had not even bothered to lower his voice as he blatantly insulted the race they came to question. Though there was no love between Loki and the Jotuns, even Loki knew that they were in their realm, not Asgard, and that they had to tread carefully here. They had to, ignoring the pun she made, walk on thin ice.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians." A voice spoke to them, the body not viewable.

"I am Thor Odinson!" Loki's rather dimwitted brother shouted back to the voice.

"We know who you are."

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor demanded, not one to dance around something when he needed answers.

Red eyes finally became visible out of the storm as they were turned in the direction of the group, Loki feeling them all the more when she heard the voice say, "The House of Odin is full of traitors." She was no traitor even if it did chill her to the bone that the Jotun before them knew what she had done.

* * *

**REVIEW ME PLEASE! Criticism is greatly appreciated and even if you flame me, it's OK. Flames are what keep me warm at night and help me sleep. ^^ Especially in the winter. All nice and cozy, really. Positive review are awesome too! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies. I hope I didn't make too many of you angry with me by ending it where I did last time... and I hope not to do so again this time but, seeing as how I ended it where I did in this chapter, I am fully expecting it. ^^; So. Here it is - Chapter 2 - featuring Thor's banishment and Loki's discovery. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!" Thor's anger was too quick and entirely too misplaced as he brandished his hammer threateningly as he spoke.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief!" The Jotun - Laufey, obviously, by the way he rose from a throne - answered back icily; his rough voice carrying over the wind the same way his rage did. "And why have you come here? To make peace?" Loki watched the Frost Giant carefully; being in unknown territory never did sit well with her. "You long for battle. You crave it." His words were true, even the Warriors Three and Lady Sif knew that. "You're nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man."

The sound of more Jotuns surrounding them drew Loki's attention away from Laufey, knowing that the Frost Giants weren't about to roll over for anyone that wished to fight them. Loki knew she had to defuse the situation before things got out of hand.

"Well, this 'boy' has grown tired of your mockery." Thor's voice rumbled, the prince not seeming to care that his warriors were nervous as the Jotuns readied their weapons and shifted in preparation of a fight.

Loki moved to Thor's side quickly, whispering to the golden prince, "Thor, stop and think." They were words she had used many times before. "Look around you, we're outnumbered."

Loki reached out a hand to grips Thor's arm, to try to bring his focus to her and listen but Thor shrugged her off, saying, "Know your place, Sister."

"You know not what your actions would unleash." Laufey drew their attention up to him; Loki could see it was his version of a last warning. "I do." The look that flickered onto his face was almost haunted from what Loki could see of it from her place. "Go now, while I still allow it." That was it, their final chance to leave before blood would be spilt.

A Jotun approached Thor directly, standing in front of him as a sparring partner would. The grin on the Frost Giant's face was not a welcoming one, however.

"We will accept your most gracious offer." Loki spoke instead of Thor, making her voice carry over the wind and to the others nearby - Jotun and Asgardian alike. Thor would not like her for making them all back out of the fight but she knew all too well that fighting the Jotuns would only end in them all making a bigger mess that they had already found themselves in by being there in the first place. Thor's eyes had flickered to her, a storm raging in his sapphire gaze, and for a long agonizing moment Loki had thought Thor would disregard what she had said and charge at the Frost Giant.

"Come on, Brother." She said, tugging on his arm once as she turned away from the Jotunheim throne and released him; hoping against his very nature that he would listen to her for once. She heard him turn, heard him begin to follow after her… then she heard the Jotun speak. "Run back home, little princess." And she stopped walking and knew just what sort of reaction they would bring with them.

"Damn." She said, watching as the others allowed their heads to droop as even they knew what was about to follow. Loki could feel Thor's grin, even if she couldn't see it.

The hollow thud that she heard soon after confirmed her suspicions as she turned her head in time to see the Jotun from before crumbling against the wall Thor had just knocked him into.

"Next?" Thor questioned, looking around at the other Frost Giants.

Thor struck the one closest to her shortly before making quick work of another, the others quickly joining in as well. Hogun slammed his mace into one Jotun, Sif took on another with her swords, Fandral laughing as he engaged one Frost Giant with his saber at the ready, Volstagg was taking hits and dealing them between a couple of Jotuns, and Loki was quick to toss her daggers at upcoming enemies; breaking their barriers and knocking them down with a little magic.

They were holding their own, as they always had, but Loki wondered if it would be enough this time.

"At least make it a challenge for me!" She heard Thor call out to the Jotuns; call out for them to bring their best and for them to make the day more exciting for him. Loki wondered if Thor would ever realize that most of the dangers they faced were made because of his mouth.

Laufey's attention turned elsewhere shortly before more Jotuns began pouring down from the towers of his castle, one striking the ground with his fist to allow the ice to carry it in Hogun's direction; ice shot out of the ground and slammed into the smaller Asgardian, knocking him to his feet. Loki heard Thor laugh somewhere behind her, but couldn't look over to call him a fool or to see if he was safe. Thor could handle himself; Loki was more worried about the others than she was about him at the moment.

"That's more like it."

Eyes narrowing, Loki dropped several Jotuns at once; allowing Fandral to move more freely than he was previously. She disregarded the smile he flashed her as she turned her attention to the Frost Giants advancing on her next. She was glad one of group was having fun…

The whistle of Thor's hammer drew her attention away for just a moment, but it was enough. The roar of a Jotun made her head snap back around as she watched it approach her. She went to step back but stopped when she realized she was standing on the edge of a cliff. Turning towards the charging Jotun, Loki schooled her features and waited for it to get closer. Lunging, the Jotun let out a howl of outrage as it went right through the copy.

Loki grinned as she poked her head out from behind the column she was by and, with a motion of her hand, made the copy disappear. Turning back towards the battle, she witnessed a Frost Giant place his hand on Volstagg's uncovered forearm, the skin hissing and blistering as the ice burned into it.

"Don't let them touch you!" He called out to the others, Loki saw the black patch that was now his skin and knew then that one of the stories about Frost Giants had been true. Thor was going through them like water and the others were holding their own, thankfully. Loki covered her arm in stone before stabbing a Jotun up close; horror rising in her as he grabbed onto her arm as the stone began to slip away. Instead of the blistering and burning she was expecting, Loki watched in wide-eyed surprise as blue began to cover her.

The same blue of a Frost Giant.

The Jotun's eyes were fixed on the area just as hers were and they both glanced up at one another immediately afterwards, Loki felt the gnawing curiosity in her gut before she cut down the Jotun that grabbed her; trying to removing the image he left behind. The way he had looked at her with that solemn knowing look in his eyes, as if he knew something she did not. She shook the thoughts from her head and turned to look back down at her forearm, watching it change shades once more from blue back to its pale pink. Returning to battle, Loki knew she did not have time to dwell on the discovery; they had to make it out of Jotunheim alive before she could look into the moment more.

Fandral had just been knocked down, the Jotun fast approaching as he look up at it, Loki readied herself to protect the warrior but he quickly retrieved his sword and dispatched the giant. Loki calmed only until Fandral turned around, spikes made of ice shooting up from the ground in front of him; one impaling his chest. Tossing a dagger, she quickly killed the one that had made the spikes as she and the others came to Fandral's aid.

"Thor!" Sif shouted, trying to gain his attention.

"We must go!" Loki shouted as Volstagg and Hogun removed Fandral from the spike, his shout of pain hurting them all and worrying them even more.

"Then go!" Thor shouted over his shoulder, swinging his hammer left and right into Jotuns. Loki watched him throw Mjolnir once to clear a path for them that they were much too eager to follow. The ground beginning to shake was the only thing that gave them pause, Loki turning towards the sound of ice cracking to see a sight she did not want to see.

More fun for Thor, it seemed.

Hogun hefted Fandral onto his shoulders as Volstagg yelled for all of them to run.

"Thor!" Loki shouted over the wind and the thumping Mjolnir made when it hit against a body. She did not want to leave her brother here, even though it was no less than what he deserved for dragging them into his prideful mess. She loved him though, as he was her brother, and would go back if she thought he wouldn't follow.

The large creature that came from the ice began charging, heading straight for them instead of for Thor, as it had clearly seen them trying to escape. Loki would make sure the others got safely back to Asgard before returning to claim her brother; he could handle himself until then. The creature was gaining on them, though, and she was worried she would have to change her plans unwillingly. Sif had nearly gotten caught by its tail once.

Loki heard the lightning behind her and hoped Thor was done playing. They were going to be killed if he kept them waiting any longer. The ground was rumbling and beginning to crumble as they ran, no doubt thanks to Mjolnir's lightning, and Loki risked a glance back to show her that the creature had been caught with the sinking ground underneath its feet; the cracks began to claim the Jotuns that were chasing them too.

Fandral laughter told her he had seen it as well.

"Heimdall!" Fandral shouted once they reached an empty clearing, one that overlooked a cliff; they could no longer keep running. "Open the bridge!"

A large clawed paw reached out from over the cliff and dug into the edge, nearly crushing Sif if she had not moved out of the way. A grunt was heard before the creature from before lifted its massive head into view and roared, spit and a foul stench Loki couldn't name accompanying the sound as it hit all of them. Pulling itself up onto the cliff, Loki and Sif motioned all of them back. Loki thought back to all the spells she had learned, all the incantations she had memorized, and tried to think of one that would end this creature before any more of them got injured.

She didn't have to, she realized, as Thor went barreling straight into its mouth and out the back of its skull, Mjolnir first. Its crimson eyes slipped closed and it toppled over onto its side; dead. Thor landed in front of it moments before it fell from the cliff, taking parts of the land with it. Turning towards them with a grin, Thor seemed to only just then realize this wasn't just another hunt, another training game, or just another day out of Asgard; his grin faded as he seemed to realize that they were not as amused as he was and that one of them was severely injured. Oh, and that they were all surrounded once more; this time with Laufey in the lead.

A boom echoed from sky above them and Loki thanked the Norns for it; the guard must have taken his time delivering her message. The Bifrost had opened and from it came the All Father on his majestic eight-legged horse, wearing all of his armor and holding Gungnir tightly in his hand.

"Father!" Thor shouted. "We'll finish them together!" Loki closed her eyes briefly, marveling at the stupidity of her brother for a moment.

"Silence!" It was harsh, a hissed whisper and nothing more. Thor's grin faded at that and they all watched as Laufey rose to stand on even ground with Odin.

"All Father," Laufey began, "You look weary."

"Laufey," Odin said in return. "End this now."

"Your boy sought this out." Laufey spoke, his words true and dangerous.

"You're right." Odin said as the group shifted its attention to Thor, who seemed to roll his shoulders at the discomfort Loki hoped he was feeling then. "And these are the actions of a boy, treat them as such. You and I can end this here and now, before there's further bloodshed."

"We are beyond diplomacy now, All Father." Laufey said, disregarding the offer of negotiation that Odin had just set down. Loki had feared something like this would happen. "He'll get what he came for." Laufey paused a moment before saying, "War and death."

Loki frowned, knowing that was exactly what Thor had sought out more than the answers he claimed to have desired.

"So be it." Odin said in reply, shortly, as if conceding to the answer; knowing there was no way to change it. Loki believed there wasn't; not after the destruction they carved into Jotunheim in such a short time. Laufey moved to stab Odin, a motion both Thor and Loki reacted to, but the All Father reared his horse on its hind legs and opened the Bifrost, knocking the Jotun king back. One instant, they were all in Jotunheim; the next, they were standing in the Bifrost on Asgard once more.

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor demanded as soon as he realized they were returned home.

"Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?" Loki braced herself for the war that was about to happen between the father and son before her.

"I was protecting my home."

"You cannot even protect your friends!" Fandral's wound, still bleeding, was evidence enough on how true Odin's words were. "How can you hope to protect a kingdom?" Odin stomped up the dais to remove Heimdall's sword and toss it back to him. "Get him to the healing room! Now!" Heimdall began backing out of the room after the order was given to the others, Hogun and Volstagg bracing Fandral as they followed after towards the exit, Sif brought up the rear as she watched over the three.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act." Thor shot back without missing a beat. "The Jotuns must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you."

"That's pride and vanity talking not leadership." Odin said as Loki sighed and directed her gaze away from the two momentarily, knowing the argument wouldn't end well. They never did. "You've forgotten everything I taught you about a warrior's patience." Thor never had much patience to begin with, Loki thought to herself.

"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done. You'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls."

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" Odin shouted back at Thor's words.

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor raised his voice as well, shouting back.

The silence stretched between them, the insults doing more damaging coming from each other than they ever would have come from any other person. Loki could only stand by and watch it all, her eyes wide and her heart in her throat as the two seemed to struggle to calm down from their shouting and arguing.

"Yes," Odin finally broke the silence. "I was a fool to think you were ready." Loki hoped Odin would see it and was glad to know that Thor would have more time to prepare for his reign; to prepare not for battle, as he always had been, but for words, something he sorely lacked.

"Father," Loki began, to try to explain, to try to lighten Thor's sudden depression and the situation in its entirety. Odin's shout, wordless, and his gesture towards her silenced the words, though.

"Thor Odinson," Odin looked back to Thor then, meeting his gaze evenly. "You have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!" Loki's eyes had widened, realizing what the All Father was talking about. He lifted Gungnir and placed it where Heimdall placed his sword earlier, activating the Bifrost again; lightning dancing around the room about them.

"You are unworthy of these realms!" Odin continued on, tearing pieces of Thor's armor from him as he spoke. "You're unworthy of your title!" He ripped Thor cape from him next. "You're unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed." Loki could see the wetness in Thor's eyes, could see his struggle to keep them from falling, and could see the pain there that she had never seen before. She felt a pain similar in her own chest. She looked between them then in apprehension, the argument having taken a turn for the worst and not ending like it usually did.

Odin walked a few steps back before turning back towards Thor. "I now take from you your power!" Mjolnir flew from Thor's belt and into Odin's awaiting hand. Loki felt her stomach drop. "In the name of my father and his father before," Thor's armor, once having covered his arms in enchanted metal had melted away like water. "I, Odin All Father, cast you out!" Pointing Mjolnir at Thor, Loki watch as lightning hit him, melting away what was left of his armor, and tossed him backwards into the awaiting Bifrost; her eyes widening as she felt her hand lifting as if to break his fall. She didn't have the chance.

She shot a look over to Odin before creeping closer to the Bifrost, looking into it to see if she could catch just a glimpse of Thor.

"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." Loki heard Odin whisper against Mjolnir before tossing the hammer into the Bifrost as well. She turned to look at Odin - seeing Heimdall out of the corner of her eye at the entrance - and wondered for a brief moment just what had happened.

Dusk had come to Asgard and with it came a time meant for thought and recollection; Thor's banishment, for one. Loki was with Sif and the Warriors Three in a private sitting room, the fire ablaze in the center of the room to keep them cool from the evening chill surrounding them; to keep the chilling reminder of Jotunheim out of their thoughts.

"We should never have let him go." Volstagg finally spoke, breaking the silence around them; the goblet of what Loki could only assume was mead was clenched tight in his hand.

"There was no stopping him." Loki agreed with Sif on that; if there was a way she could have kept Thor from going to Jotunheim, she would have known.

"Well, at least he's only banished, not dead." Fandral said, trying to see the good of the situation. "Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone."

Volstagg flinched as Hogun began to rub a healing paste into the wound the Jotun had given him on his forearm, the blackened skin slowly returning to normal. Loki looked down at her own arm in memory of being gripped by a Frost Giant herself; yet not sustaining any injuries to show for it.

"How did the guard even know?" Volstagg asked, more out of confusion than aggravation.

"I told him." Loki said, looking away from her arm.

Everyone in the room stopped and turned to me then. "What?" It was Fandral that voiced his confusion.

"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left." Loki looked over at them all as she explained. "I'm surprised he had taken as long as he did. We should never have reached Jotunheim." She could see the looks they were giving one another but didn't like explaining her actions, she had practically saved their lives by doing so and had never meant for any of the events to have happened. Surely they would know that much, at least.

"You told the guard?" Volstagg demanded.

"I saved our lives." Loki said simply, fiddling with her hand some. "And Thor's. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did." Loki figured an explanation was needed in the end, the disbelief on their faces said exactly what they thought about her actions.

"Loki," Sif stood to her feet and moved closer. "You must go to the All Father and convince him to change his mind." Loki blinked at Sif, momentarily stunned.

"And if I do, then what?" Loki looked at Sif then around to the others. "I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know how he is." Loki wanted to explain how she had a hand in the events but knew better than to say them aloud. The response she was getting from telling the guard and saving their lives was telling her it would have been unwise to have told them everything. "He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its king?" Loki turned and left the room then, not wishing to be subjected to any more questions when her answers would only confuse them or annoy her.

They didn't understand; Loki knew they wouldn't. She was different from the others in Asgard, even she knew that, and she had a different way of protecting those she cared for than others did. She wouldn't stop them from making their mistakes; she would let them make the mistake then help them fix it. She didn't want to become a crutch for them to lean on for the rest of their life; she wanted them to be able to stand on their own.

Loki wanted Thor to be able to one day become the king Asgard sorely desired from him without truly needing her for anything. She loved him enough to want him to learn from the things he did and the mess in Jotunheim was something he needed to learn from. Odin wanted to teach him something he apparently could only learn the hard way - through banishment. After banishing his son, to Midgard it seemed, Odin had turned to Loki and shook his head, saying, "It needed to be done, Loki. It needed to be done." And then he left. After returning to her chambers and having time to think of what had just occurred, she knew that Odin was right.

Even if she didn't agree with him, there was no changing his mind on his punishing Thor for what had happened in Jotunheim.

Jotunheim. The word brought with it more questions than Loki knew the answers to and she did not enjoy not knowing something about herself. Why didn't she get burned when the Frost Giant grabbed her? Why did her arm turn blue? Why wasn't she as cold in the realm as the others had been? Why did the Jotun from before seem to know something about her when she didn't recall ever having been in contact with a Frost Giant before? Loki wanted to know what was going on and having her thoughts all jumbled was making her act harsher than she usually was; as shown when she told the others about what she thought Thor was like as an heir.

There was a quick way to get her answers, really. Loki thought back to when her arm turned blue and wondered if it was just a fluke that had happened because of various scenarios. The Casket was a sure way to answer her questions without seeking anyone out and Loki began to make her way to the weapons vault, not bothering to inform anyone of her intentions. The guards outside the vault tensed as she approached but said nothing as she flicked her wrist and entered the room, the door closing behind her as she walked all the way down and to the Casket.

There it was, the answer to her questions; the Casket. Its glowing blue form was swirling just below the surface as if a blizzard was storming just inside. Loki looked it over, anxiety filling her and worry gnawing at her insides, before she finally lifted her hands and gripped the handles; tightening her fingers around the cool metal firmly before lifting it from its place.

"Stop!" It was Odin.

"Am I cursed?" Loki questioned him after a moment, her eyes remaining fixed in front of her even if she could see from the corner of her gaze that blue was beginning to overtake her pale skin.

"No." Odin answered.

"What am I?" Loki breathed, setting the Casket firmly back into place; finally looking down at her hands to see them the Jotun blue she had recalled from before. It wasn't a mistake then…

"You're my daughter." Odin's voice was gentle, as it usually was when he spoke to her, and short, like it always had been when talking in general. Loki turned towards him slowly, feeling different from before as she locked gazes with her father; seeing a flash in his eye but watching him keep his straight face. She felt tingly, really; and she felt strange.

"What more than that?" Loki questioned, knowing there had to be something more. Anyone else in Asgard would have been injured by the cold, but she was not and she demanded to know why. She began walking closer. "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day," She didn't want to believe the thought but she had to hear Odin deny it before she could dispel it from her mind. "Was it?"

"No." Odin said once she reached the bottom of the steps, mere paces away from where he stood above her. "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and I found a baby." Loki felt her heart stutter and give pause for a long dreadful moment. "Small for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's daughter." Loki felt the sting in her eyes but forced back the tears, not wanting them to fall; not wanting to show her weakness in front of Odin.

"Laufey's daughter." Loki breathed the words, trying to wrap her mind around them.

"Yes." Loki looked up into his eyes, disbelief still present in hers.

"Why?" She couldn't understand; she couldn't believe. If her father was joking with her, if he was lying, then she would have known; but nothing in her was saying he was, all her skills and powers were telling her he was being honest. And she wanted everything to be wrong. "You were knee-deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child." There was something in the way he said the words that had Loki snapping. Lying to the Liesmith was never a smart thing to do.

"No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?" She was breathing harshly, the entire situation becoming too much for her to handle. "Tell me!" She demanded, never one to raise her voice; especially to her father.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day." Odin finally said. "Bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace. Through marrying you to Thor."

* * *

**Reviews are love.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again my lovely little readers. I felt a little bad at ending where I did. REALLY! BUT~ I've made it up to you by adding on more than I intended for this chapter. Still a slight cliffy at the end but I'll get more out, don't you worry. ^^ More slight LokixThor (NOTHING ROMANTIC!) and I'm slowly easing my way towards the romance bit... Which, I will say, will not be until Loki permanently goes to Earth. ^^ I SHALL REVEAL NO MORE! Enjoy. ;D**

* * *

"What?" Loki hated the way her voice broke and the way she could feel it quiver with the one word. Odin had wanted to wed her to Thor? To bring peace through the realms by marrying two Asgardians - one Asgardian, Loki reminded herself harshly - that were raised to believe they were brother and sister?

"But those plans no longer matter." Odin ended, not realizing just what he had said.

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me." Loki knew there was a reason for most things, knew that most everything had a purpose, but she also knew that what she discovered explained why she had always been the black sheep of the family.

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin questioned.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning, why didn't you?" She demanded again.

"You're my daughter." His voice was gentle again. "I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"Because I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?" She remembered the tales well herself from when others had told them to her and Thor; sometimes it was even one of the Warriors Three or Sif. She even recalled Odin himself telling such a tale once.

"No, no."

"You know," Loki didn't bother letting him speak anymore. "It all makes sense now! Why I was such an outcast all these years! Because no matter how much you claim to love me," Loki's voice was rising with each word she spoke and only barely realized that Odin was beginning to sit on the steps. "You always knew that I was a Frost Giant and a monster and was unworthy of being a princess of Asgard!" Odin had reached up at her at the end of the rage and Loki looked down at him, her anger ebbing away quickly at the sight of the All Father sagging to the side with his eye sliding shut.

Outside of his breathing, he wasn't moving; Loki passed her hands over him and was worried when she couldn't find anything physically the matter with him. Placing her hand over his, she felt her worry mounting. "Guards!" She shouted, not moving from her place beside him. "Guards, please, help!" She shouted again, louder, looking back towards the doors when they opened; relief weaseling its way into her as two guards came into the room. She moved away so that they could tend to the All Father and ignored the suspicion in their eyes whenever they glanced back at her.

Loki looked down at her hands, wondering how things had escalated so quickly. One moment she was arguing with the All Father, trying to discover just what was wrong with her, and the next she was sitting on the throne of Asgard - the one place she truly didn't wish to be - while her father - the All Father, she corrected herself shortly - fell into the Odin Sleep. It was sudden and unplanned and Loki did not like it one bit. She would be a fool to say that she enjoyed being in the position of power.

She didn't. The throne was never meant for her - and with recent developments, it was more obvious than ever. A Jotun was currently sitting on the throne of Asgard… even Loki could see the humor in the situation, regardless of how dark it was.

"All Father," It was Sif that spoke, followed by the Warriors Three, as they entered the throne room with their heads bowed and their hands clasped over their chests in salute. "We must speak with you urgently." Only when Sif had reached the edge of the pedestal did she look up, the others following shortly afterwards, and all saw Loki sitting in the throne; her discomfort at sitting on the throne no longer obvious now that she had an audience and Loki kept her face void of emotion as she continued to run her fingers over Gungnir smooth handle.

"My friends." Loki acknowledged shortly, tipping her head some.

"Where is Odin?" Fandral questioned, the four of them beginning to walk closer to the throne.

"Father has fallen into the Odin Sleep." Loki looked towards the tiled floor and continued speaking, the explanation being told more out of duty than out of desire. "Mother fears he may never awaken again."

Sif's eyes narrowed shortly as she took command of the situation, as per usual. "We would speak with her."

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside." Loki replied just as shortly as she did before, disliking the position that has been left to her more as she realized just what they were there for. She figured they wouldn't have waited long and damned herself for hoping they would have waited a few more days before bringing the matter before her. "You can bring your urgent matter to me." She had to say it; duty demanded that she say it. Heimdall was watching and Loki wasn't sure who else was at the moment either.

Loki stood from the throne and walked to the edge of her own landing and observed them all for a silent moment, allowing her mask to slip for a brief moment as her weariness showed. Only Fandral seemed to have noticed it. Volstagg was the first to drop to a knee, the others following after, and all but Sif dipped their heads in a bow.

"My queen," Sif spoke the words with no small amount of bite, Loki noted. "We would ask that you end Thor's banishment." The way she said it was almost as if she was expecting Loki to follow her command and do as she said. Loki did not like that and only narrowed her eyes some down at the warrior below her.

"My first command cannot be to undo the All Father's last." Loki told them as if they had just asked her to paint the grass blue and the sky a never-ending green. "We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of stability, in order to feel safe in these difficult times. Bringing Thor back would only put him on the throne and allow him to deal with Jotuns in the very same way that had gotten him banished in the first place." Sif's smile was forced and tense, the Warriors Three just gave her a look of confusion. "All of us must stand together for the good of Asgard. Even if Thor must stand alone for a short time." Sif made to lunge at her, standing to her feet in the beginnings of her anger, but Hogun and Fandral both restrained her; neither one looking away from Loki as they did so.

"Yes, of course." Fandral said with his smile back into place. Loki nodded her head to him.

"If I may," Volstagg began, "beg the indulgence of Your Majesty to perhaps reconsider…"

"We're done!" Loki said, waving her hand to show she was finished with the topic and everything concerning it. Volstagg was the first to turn and leave; Sif was the last. Loki quirked a brow at her and held out an arm, daring the warrior to charge at her like she knew the goddess wanted. Sif just smiled tightly before turning to join the others.

Loki did not wish to deal with Thor's banishment; she knew it was cowardice of her but she knew also that everything she had just done was what she needed to do. None of it was what she wanted to do… She wanted to return Thor home and help him deal with the Jotun war without the Nine Realms becoming red with blood; she wanted to fix her life now that she knew what the problem was; she wanted to leave to find out who she really was now that the truth had been found. Doing what she did, however, had not endeared her to Sif or any of the Warriors Three. She knew that.

She only hoped they would some day forgive her for what she had done; Thor as well.

The day had ended much the same as it had began; the few people that had come to see the All Father were left shocked to see her upon the throne instead. It was like talking with Thor's companions all over in the beginning: they would ask where Odin was, she would reply, they would demand Frigga, she would reply, and only then would they finally tell her what they needed. Loki had settled several matters before finally leaving the throne room and making her way towards her parents' chambers, wishing to see Odin herself.

And to speak with her mother - Frigga, Loki reminded herself - over a certain matter that continued to plague her.

Entering the All Father's sleeping chambers, Loki looked around the vast room only briefly before settling into a seat on one side of Odin; her mother sitting on the opposing side. The brilliantly golden cocoon that was visible over the All Father never once brought Loki a sense of relief.

"I never get used to seeing him like this." Loki was the one to break the silence.

"He's put it off for so long now, that I fear…" She didn't need to say anything more about it; Loki understood enough from what she had already spoken.

"How long will it last?" Loki didn't want to be queen any longer than necessary. She didn't even want to be in Asgard anymore.

"I don't know." It was a whispered reply. "This time it's different. We were unprepared."

Loki flickered her viridian gaze between Frigga and Odin before finally breaching the subject that was eating away at her mind. "So why did he lie?"

"He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different." Loki felt her jaw tighten. Different is what she had always felt. "You are our daughter, Loki, and we, your family." She was earnest in her words. "We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother." Even Frigga had such faith in Thor; although she was more hopeful that he would end his banishment on his own, Loki could tell.

"You hope Thor will come back on his own." Loki didn't say it as a question.

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does." Frigga smiled at Loki then, her love never having been more to Thor or more to Loki as they were children. Loki knew she cared for them both equally. Loki recalled the conversation she had last had with the All Father and leaned back to look down at him properly. Yes, she thought, he certainly does have a purpose for everything he does.

Loki remained silent as she continued to watch Odin sleep, his still form not bringing her any comfort; especially since she knew well that she was partially to blame for his condition. If she had not yelled at him, had not let her magic lose control as she had, maybe the All Father would not be in the Odin Sleep.

A thought occurred to her next, a realization the dawned on her rather belatedly. The Warriors Three would not just sit by with Thor being absent, Sif certainly wouldn't, and they would attempt to bring him back to Asgard - regardless of her order to not do so. It would be treason, but it would be just the very thing they would do. Loki stood to her feet then, bidding farewell to her mother in an offhanded mumble, and walked from the room; walking in the direction of the stables with a thought in mind, a plan forming in her thoughts.

"When Lady Sif and the Warriors Three come to retrieve their horses," Loki began speaking before the stable boy even turned to acknowledge her presence. "Stall them for as long as you can but do not make it seem obvious. When they begin to get suspicious, let them leave." Loki could see the confusion - and the fear - in the boy's eyes but he nodded; having done similar things for the Trickster in the past. "Do not," Loki stressed, "Let them know I was here. Do you understand?" The boy nodded and Loki turned, having one more stop to make before being duty-bound to return to the throne.

The Bifrost, in all its colorful splendor, did little to lighten Loki's mood as she walked along it and towards Heimdall. The Gatekeeper, for his part, did not move from his place but only shifted his eyes to give her a fleeting glance.

"Good Heimdall, might I have a word?" Loki did not want to make the Watcher more upset with her than was needed. Heimdall tightened his jaw - the motion visible - and nodded his confirmation. "I would like you to let Lady Sif and the Warriors Three go when they come." His brow arched, out of character, but Loki continued on. "They will want to go to Midgard to retrieve Thor, and will try to persuade you to do so. I would like you to let them go but not to bring them back until I say so."

Heimdall's eyes narrowed but Loki met his gaze and waited for the question.

"I was sworn to obey the king," Heimdall spoke. "And, as he is in the Odin Sleep, you have taken the throne in his stead, becoming the current ruler of Asgard." Loki nodded once. "As current ruler, I am sworn to obey you as well. However, I find myself curious, why allow them to go when I am being ordered to leave them stranded?"

"Thor cannot return to Asgard," Loki remarked flatly, explaining when she noticed the pure displeasure and suspicion on Heimdall's face. "He will basically be a mortal and I will not be able to return his powers to him. He must do that on his own and the only way he can is if he becomes worthy of Mjolnir. He can't do that on Asgard where everyone will coddle him," Loki looked out to the sky around them. "He must learn what he needs on Midgard, whether the others enjoy that fact or not."

"You have not explained your reasoning to them?"

"No, they wouldn't have listened at the time anyway." Loki shook her head then made to leave. "I will not keep them on Midgard long so do not worry about abandoning them, Gatekeeper; I just need to get them all together on Midgard so they can see for themselves what I will be explaining." Loki left after that, not bothering to see if Heimdall understood everything she had just explained to him.

He would eventually, she was sure. He would be watching the entire time.

Loki teleported herself back into the throne room, finding the room filled with several other Asgardians that had problems they needed solved. It appeared that word had gotten around quickly that the All Father was in the Odin Sleep and that Loki was on the throne now. Dealing with the situations, Loki heard the distant sound of the Bifrost activating; knowing then that Heimdall had thankfully listened to her and let the others through.

Now all Loki had left to do was finish with the people in front of her and then follow them.

"I am finished for the day," Loki told the guards by the throne. "Tell anyone that comes that I will return in the morrow and will deal with their… problems then." The guards nodded solemnly and remained silent as Loki left the room, Gungnir still clenched tightly in her hand. Her horse was prepared for her when she arrived at the stables, the stable boy had said that Heimdall had sent word for him to do so, and Loki mounted the steed and made her way rather leisurely to the Bifrost.

"They know nothing?"

"They are none the wiser," Heimdall replied. Loki never thought she would see the day when she and Heimdall would be seeing eye-to-eye. He must have seen something on Midgard that she knew nothing of. "You desire to leave presently."

"Open the Bifrost." Loki said in answer. A few short moments later, Loki was standing in the middle of a desert.

It was hot, dry, and appeared to stretch on endlessly in most directions; in one, however, there seemed to be some form of civilization. Loki could see the remains of footprints from the group before her still visible in the dirt; sighing through her nose, Loki twirled Gungnir in her hand once and began walking in the direction of the town. If the Warriors Three thought Thor was there, he more than likely was, and Loki would be able to find all of them together. She did not want to explain herself more than once to the group and wished the clearing she was dropped in wasn't as far from Thor as it was.

The heat was galling and Loki did not enjoy it one bit.

When the town was near, Loki used some of her magic to change her outward appearance; her armor disappearing to be replaced with mortal clothing, Gungnir becoming a walking cane to hide its intimidating appearance. The clothing was coal black mostly, only the shirt was not as it was a faded green, and was a dress suit; strappy black heels to match. The men on the rooftops observed her from a distance, she noted, but did nothing otherwise; which she was thankful for.

There did not need be anymore attention on the situation than could be helped, Loki thought to herself, considering Thor and the others that were already making more than enough noise for the whole of Asgard. Midgard - Earth, as the mortals called it - was not as it had been once many years prior. Times had changed, Loki knew; Loki also knew that the others did not know or frankly care about Midgard's changes.

The noise is what led Loki to Thor, his booming voice drawing her attention as easily as it always had when she needed to find him. Thor was inside of a building, the multitude of glass windows making it fairly easy for Loki to observe him make small talk between Sif, the Warriors Three, and a handful of mortals that he seemed to have found himself associated with. Loki let a moment pass, watching Thor introduce them all to one another, before walking closer to the building; keenly aware of the fact that Sif and the others stood out far more than she and Thor did in their Asgardian garb.

"Thor," Loki called as she opened the door, feeling the sharp stare of Sif land on her quicker than Thor's did; not bothering to look in the warrior's direction as Thor crossed the room and swept her up into his arms, crushing her to him and burying his face into the crook of her neck with a whisper of her name. The separation was obviously difficult on the eldest son of Odin but Loki knew little of why it would be. Thor had more than enough capabilities to make a new circle of friends, regardless of his situation.

"I have missed you dearly, Sister," Thor's voice was louder this time, his voice carrying over to the others in the room as Loki lightly held Thor in return; one hand still clutching Gungnir as the other rested on the back of his neck, lightly scratching the skin at the nape of his neck. It was a calming motion; one she was used to doing. Her presence had that effect on Thor; when he needed it, anyway.

"And I have missed you as well, Brother," Loki said, spying Sif scoff out of the corner of her eye and pulled back some to look at Thor evenly; her gaze taking in his appearance before she spoke again. "You look in good health, all things considered." Thor's smile grew into a broad grin, his hands still wrapped around her arms to keep her close as he looked her over just as she had done to him.

"And you fit in well," Thor told her, moving to one of her sides to place his arm around her instead of just keeping a grip on her biceps. "One would think you a mortal if they did not know better." Loki felt herself smiling against her will at the words.

"'Tis a fine thing indeed that you do know better, then," Loki replied just as easily, the banter between them both a normal one that seemed to lighten the situation Loki placed herself in.

"Thor," Sif addressed the situation first, apparently determined to bring down the good mood they had made. "Loki has forbidden you to come home; ordered us to leave you to your banishment on Midgard. Loki," Sif continued on, glaring heatedly at her as she spoke and not bothering to assess the stunned silence that descended on them. "Who has assumed the throne in Odin's absence as he slumbers in the Odin Sleep."

"Sister? Is this true?" Thor questioned her, the earlier mirth in his eyes having disappeared when Sif had begun her rant. "Have you forbidden me to return home?"

"In a way, one could say that," Loki chose her words carefully, turning to face Thor head-on and not bothering herself with the whispers she heard from the mortals a short ways away. "I suppose I should explain."

"Wait; wait; wait." One of the mortals chose that very moment to come closer, standing before her and Thor and looking between them both in confusion. "What's going on? Who's banishment?"

Loki glanced at Thor, seeing him flounder around for some semblance of a response, and decided to meet the mortals Thor had come to befriend and explain the situation in its entirety.

"I apologize," Loki said to the human woman before her, "I do not know your name."

"I'm Jane; Jane Foster," She said, gesturing to the two behind her. "That's Darcy Lewis and Erik Selvig." The other two - Darcy and Erik - both waved rather weakly, Erik more so than Darcy, before Jane was drawing everyone's attention back to herself. "And you are…?"

"Loki," She said, nodding her head shortly to the woman and pointedly ignoring the wide-eyed look that came to Erik's face. "Is there some place you would like to sit before I begin? It is quite a tale and I am sure you would desire to be comfortable for the duration of it." Jane gestured about the room for everyone to follow suit and Fandral nudged Hogun and Volstagg in the direction Darcy and Erik just disappeared in; Sif stayed behind, keeping her eyes on Thor and Loki. Jane led them further into the building and asked them to take a seat, the chairs scattered about the room.

Thor took a seat close to Jane, looking up at Loki and silently begging her to seat near him as she always had. Loki sat in front of the pair, Darcy and Erik nearby while Sif and the Warriors Three were around Loki and Thor.

"Now," Loki began, resting the disguised Gungnir over her lap before folding her hands over it. "Where to begin?"

"Sister," Thor started, "May I?" Loki quirked an eyebrow at him, seeing the way he glanced at Jane from the corner of his eye and smiled at the sight. Nodding her consent, Loki allowed Thor to tell the tale.

"I told you about my home, Asgard," Thor said, turning to look at Jane as he spoke. "And about another world, Jotunheim. Well, there was once a war - many years ago - between the two to determine the fate of Midgard - Earth." Jane was following, as was Erik, although Darcy looked a little confused. "Asgard had won the war and had brought peace to the universe."

"Odin had taken a few things from the world to ensure that it lasted," Loki murmured to herself, the conversation with Odin still fresh in his mind. A small Jotun baby, left for dead, in a temple for Frost Giants. Loki shook her head to clear the thoughts and returned her attention to Thor's tale, seeing the confused look he and the others were giving her.

"Several days ago, I was to be crowned as king," Thor continued, shifting in his seat whenever Jane's eyes had widened. Loki thought she heard Darcy mutter something about having assaulted royalty but wasn't sure. Loki was sure it was a story meant for another time. "During the coronation, however, rogue Jotuns had attacked our palace; trying to reclaim their weapon of power - one of the things my father had taken from them at the end of the Great War."

'One of', Loki thought to herself, it was the best way to put it; considering she was another of the things Odin had pillaged from Jotunheim at the end of the skirmish.

"They died in their attempt, however, and that should have been the end of it. But I was brash and stupid, blind in my rage and decided to enact my own semblance of revenge by going to their world and tearing their kingdom apart." Thor paused, seeming to struggle with the series of events that had followed. Loki recalled them quite vividly and was certain that Thor could do the same. "I succeeded to a point, had dragged my own friends and family into the mess; got one of them injured as well. I also failed to see that I had broken a sacred truce that had kept the peace between all the realms for decades - centuries, even." He paused again and Loki reached out a hand to him silently, letting him hold onto her hand like a lifeline as he continued.

"My father was forced to rescue us from my vengeful mission and punished me by stripping me of my rank and power; sending me to Midgard to atone for my treason." Thor shook his head, trying to clear it, and released Loki's hand after tightening his grip momentarily; his own version of a silent thanks. "The hammer that I had gone to retrieve, the one you had taken me to, is the source of my power. Without it, I cannot return to my home - return to Asgard - as a prince."

"Which is precisely why I cannot allow you to return home," Loki spoke, drawing the unwanted attention of everyone in the room upon herself. Thor's brow furrowed and his lips formed a frown, his confusion evident. "Sif would return you to Asgard as you are now," Loki gestured to him with a sweep of her hand, ignoring the glare she felt directed at her from the woman in question. "Without your power and as a disgraced prince that had not learned anything at all." Realization seemed to light up Jane's eyes, although Thor still looked a little puzzled - Loki was just thankful that a majority of the confusion had melted away.

"I do not have the type of power to undo what the All Father has done," Loki said, "I cannot return to you Mjolnir nor take away your banishment. That is not within my abilities. You must discover on your own what Father wants - needs - you to learn before you can return to Asgard; as a true prince and not a disgraced one that cheated his way out of punishment." Thor finally understood and a noise of shock was heard from behind Loki.

"You mean… you weren't jealous of Thor? Or…" Loki knew well what the others thought of her, knew that their opinions of her were not the best, but she also knew that she did not need their approval for anything she did.

"I believe I have mentioned once already, _Lady_ Sif," Loki felt her eyes narrow, the only outward sign of her anger. "I love Thor more dearly than any of you and I had not known that the All Father would banish Thor prior to the event, regardless of what you all may think." Emerald eyes flicked in the direction of the Warriors Three and felt no satisfaction at the flinches that accompanied the look. "There is a reason to everything the All Father does; you would do well to remember that." Loki already committed the saying to memory, knowing it was true in more ways than one.

"What do you propose I do then?" Thor questioned her, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "What do I have to do in order to come home?" The sadness, bone-deep and entirely too heartbreaking for Loki to handle, was plain to see in Thor's true blue eyes; Loki got the brunt of the look, she was sure.

"That I cannot tell you," Loki shook her head sadly, not knowing the answer herself though having a few strong guesses. "You must discover the answer on your own; learn what you lacked previously in order to become the king Asgard needed." Thor nodded his head, looking towards Jane whenever she reached out to put a hand on his arm.

"You're welcome to stay with us until this is all sorted out," Jane offered, smiling at the son of Odin softly - gently; not wanting to hurt the man anymore than he already was.

"Yeah, it'll be fun! We'll roast hot dogs, eat several helpings of pancakes, and watch crappy teenage mellow-dramas on TV whenever Jane isn't making us work." Darcy shot off, grinning over at Thor whenever he turned his gaze towards her next.

Erik said encouraging words of agreement, but Loki was no longer paying attention to the words but more to the sort of camaraderie Thor had gained from the mortals - and they, in return, had earned from him. Loki had seen it before when Thor interacted with Sif and the Warriors Three and was only marginally surprised to find it happening after only a few short days on Midgard.

"Thor," Loki finally spoke up, her thoughts suddenly coming together. "Might I have a word with you?" Thor nodded, dismissing the noise of disagreement Sif made as he stood to his feet and gestured for Loki to lead the way; murmuring a few short sentences to Jane that sounded like a promise of retuning shortly. Loki smiled and led the way outside, finding herself proud of Thor for the first time in a long while.

* * *

**Reviews are love. Seriously.**


End file.
